


Afternoon Plight

by Ringosocks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringosocks/pseuds/Ringosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally can be clingy sometimes and sometimes Alex hates it but sometimes he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Plight

It was a sweltering day. The heat hung over the huge steel and concrete buildings, choking people unlucky enough to be outside who were slinking along the baking sidewalks. 

However indoors it wasn't much better. Alex was starting to regret inviting Gally and Prusty over. Gally had spent the whole time moping about the heat and Prusty had fled after only a few minutes on the excuse of getting lunch.

Gally groaned, tossing his head back on the coach, sweaty skin sticking to the thick fabric. His shirt long abandoned hung over a chair where it had been flung after Gally had wrestled it over his head. 

"I'm hot Alex," He whined trying to fan himself with a magazine but only succeeding in swatting more stale air in his face. 

Rolling his eyes, Alex tossed another can of beer into Gally's lap who yelped in surprise. 

"Hey give me some warning next time!" 

"What I thought you were hot?" 

Gally opened mouth to chirp back but he gave up and let his head fall back. 

"I don't even have the energy." 

Collapsing next to him, Alex popped open his own can and took a sip. Limbs heavy with laziness and heat they snipped back and forth, Gally's bare shoulder rubbing against the cotton of Alex's shirt.

With a frown, Gally turned to Alex and dropped his face onto Alex's shoulder. 

"Take off your shirt." He groaned, tugging at the hem of the shirt. 

"Get off you leech. Come on it's too hot for this." 

"If you would just take it off you wouldn't be!" Force was obviously necessary and Alex shoved at Gally's shoulder but his grip tightened and a whine rose in his throat.

"Seriously let go I don't want Prusty coming in and seeing you stripping me."

"Oh he won't mind he'll probably like it."

"Yeah or he'll steal my shirt and make me walk around half-naked again."

"Ooh I like that idea maybe I should get him to steal all your shirts." 

By this point Alex's attempts to detach Gally had significantly decreased as the heat sapped strength from his arms. 

"Whatever go ahead and strip me you sex maniac." 

With a cackle of triumph Gally pulled Alex's shirt up and over his head. The humidity combined with the static electricity pulled Alex's hair up and it looked like a porcupine.

A sudden rush of affection urged Gally to lean forward and kiss Alex, running his hands through his hair. 

"I love your hair like that. Makes you look like you just rolled out of bed."

"Sometimes I think you just live to prove that theory that men think about sex every seven seconds.

"What come on its been like a whole ten seconds!" 

Alex laughed a little and nuzzled into Gally's neck, ignoring the sticky sweat between them. 

"I don't even know why I'm dating you, you freak."

The moment was shattered when the door banged open and Prusty yelled, "I have takeout!"

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't stop writing fics about people being hot.


End file.
